The Next Decade
by seanzilla115
Summary: I know I'm REALLY late on this but...in Honor of the fastest thing alive and the legendary Kamen Riders, I present this story. *WARNING:Rated 'M' For the first chapter*
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Journey thorugh the Decade

_Seanzilla115: Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you that I'm Taking a small break from my Freedom Force story for a while. But don't worry, I got a new story here for ya. Now..*turns to Miyuki*Miyuki-chan?_

_Miyuki: *nods*Hai.*turns to you*Seanzilla115 doesn't own anything except me, and his other OCs. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai. The Sonic franchise is owned by SEGA while Toei owns the Kamen Rider series, which is now 41 years old._

_Seanzilla115: Thank you. Now...let's begin._

* * *

"Mmm..." A Mobian Lynx with long, black hair moaned as she woke up, revealing her soft, blue eyes. She slowly got up and brushed the dust off her purple dress, hugging the well-formed bust and hips she had, before looking around, seeing that she was in a deserted area, "Where...?"

"Itai..."

A moan got the Lynx's attention as she turned to the left to see a Mobian Hedgefox starting to wake up.

The Hedgefox's fur was a sun-kissed yellow, her quills pulled into a ponytail by a green ribbon. She wore a pink and black shirt with a red heart on the chest, stretched a bit by her ample bust, a pair of blue jeans with hearts going up on the sides with a jean skirt added to it, the jeans hugging her curved hips, and pink and black running shoes with gold soles.

"Oh my..." The lynx gasped before running up to the Hedgefox, "Are you okay?"

"H-hai," The Hedgefox replied as she opened her eyes, revealing that they were a soft jade in color. She then looked around as she got up, "Ano...Where are we?"

Before the lynx could reply, an explosion startled the two girls. The lynx and Hedgefox turned around and gasped. They saw various people in suits of armor with various themes to it approaching something in the distance. Some were on motorcycles, while others were on foot. The two girls looked up to see a few of the armored warriors were flying through the air. Two flying trains went through the air with a green Minotaur on top of one. Metallic, Chinese dragons blasted fire through the air at a common target. There was even a dragon with gold eyes which looked like it was part of an European castle!

Explosions ripped through the air and several of the armored warriors were shot down. The flying trains were shot down and the castle dragon met the same fate, the metal of the trains torn asunder while the dragon seemed to have been cleaved in two. Armored warriors who were on the flying machines leaped from the flight path and started running on the ground. Loud noises caught the two girl's attention and they spotted a giant stone gorilla with a man in dark armor on top.

Suddenly, explosions ripped through the area, making the lynx and Hedgefox scream again. They had to shield their eyes from the glare of the explosions. Rubbing their eyes, the two girls looked up and gasped. All of the armored men and the various implements of battle were strewn across the ground. They were wounded or, hopefully, unconscious.

"Oh my..." The lynx gasped in horror, her eyes filled with fear.

"Who...Who would do such a thing?" The Hedgefox gasped, feeling the same as the lynx was at the moment.

Just then, the sound of foot steps caught their attention. They looked up to see another armored figure walking towards them. He was donned in full armor which was magenta, black, and white. A white 'X' was on his chest and left shoulder and his mask's 'eyes' were a brilliant green, yet shifted to resembling someone glaring. A silver buckle was on his waist with a silver case on the side. The mask seemed to be made of solid black with ten magenta 'cards' emerging from it, the center 'card' having a violet jewel on the top front point, tilted towards the front. As he walked lazily along the canyon floor, the armored warriors tried to get to their feet, but their wounds were too much. The lynx and Hedgefox felt their breath quicken as the armored man walked towards them.

"Decade..." The two gasped in fear, too frightened by the warrior to wonder how they knew the armored warrior's name.

"Matte!"

The Hedgefox and lynx heard and looked to see a man in crimson armor with a gold collar and black bodysuit with a black helmet crowned by gold horns and sporting red eyes. On his torso was a red armor resembling a muscular chest while his shoulders had red and gold bowl-shaped guards. He charged at Decade and hurled punches at him. Decade blocked the blows and drove the red-armored man back with a kick. The red-armored warrior growled as black energy enveloped him as lightning struck him, turning his armor black with gold-trim and sporting spikes on the legs, elbows and shoulders with black eyes.

The warrior known as Decade was largely unconcerned with the black-clad warrior as he turned to face him. The black warrior growled dangerously as he clenched his fist tightly. Fiery energy enveloped his right fist as he stared down the red-clad warrior with green eyes. Decade matched his foe, gathering a red, pixelating, power in his own fist which shone brightly. With a roar, the black warrior and Decade both charged at one another with their fists extending for an impact.

The two girls screamed as an explosion erupted from the impact of both of the warrior's fists meeting.

* * *

The Lynx gasped as she shot up, sweat drenching her face as she panted. She looked down to see that she was laying down in her bed, back in her room.

_'What...what on Mobius was that? Who...who was that man?' _The Lynx thought, her eyes filled with fright. Before she could think any more, a knocking sound caught her attention.

"Nicole-chan? Are you there?" The Hedgefox's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

The lynx/Nicole got up from her bed and walked towards the door before opening it, revealing the Hedgefox, her faced drenched with sweat as well. Nicole also noted the scared look in the Hedgefox's eyes.

"Roll?" The lynx began, "Are...you alright?"

"Iie," The Hedgefox/Roll shook her head, "I had a really bad dream."

"...It...wouldn't happen to have a man in magenta, black, and white armor, would it?" Nicole asked, shocking the Hedgefox.

"H-hai," Roll nodded, "Demo...how did you...?"

"I...just had the same dream as well," The lynx replied, a shocked look on her face as well.

* * *

**Cue Music  
**

***The screen suddenly moved out, revealing it to be on a 'card.' The 'card' connected to the center of Decade's mask as the scene cut to his head turning to the screen, the Rider standing in a scene of various photo films in the shapes of rising spirals, spinning cubes, and diagonal lines***

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

*******It cut to a photoshop, where Tsukasa sat in a black chair with red velvet. It cut to a headshot of him as the girls each had a hand over his eyes, uncovering them to let him stare at the screen. It began to cut to zoom-ins on his left eye before changing to an old camera that faded to his own camera as his hands were shown adjusting a lens on it before cutting to the images of the first nine Heisei Riders moving from the center of the jewel to their respective symbols on the DecaDriver before cutting to a moving shot of the Machine Decader in a battlefield still smoking from explosives***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***It cut to a construction sight where the images of Kuuga, Kabuto, Faiz, Hibiki, Den-O Sword Form, Blade, Agito, Kiva, and Ryuki were appearing and disappearing in various poses. The scene then let Roll and Nicole appear in white dresses, the two holding a glass jar with a developing roll of film. It cut to them raising the jar above their heads before cutting to Tsukasa in the strange space with the film in various shapes and sizes once more, outside of Henshin. It cut to Kagami, resting beside his Gatack Extender with the Gatack Zecter on his shoulder, the darken image of the first nine primary Heisei Riders fading in and out on the screen as it changed to the two girls dropping the jar***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The scene cut to two cuts of ghostly images of the Heisei Riders as they charged for battle. It cut to the jar crashing before switching to Tsukasa in a headshot, freezing up as he fell to the left, the right side of his face transforming into the nine Heisei Riders' masks one after another in the order of their canon***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***It cut to a far shot of the two girls standing at the back of the nine Heisei Riders as they prepared to do battle. It then cut to a medium shot of the girls, looking at the screen, with bits of some of the Riders in the shot***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***It cut to Decade as he turned to the camera as it zoomed out, revealing the Heisei Riders as the began to surround the tenth Rider. It then cut to Tsukasa as he put on a pair of goggles before it cut to Decade pulling out his RideBooker in Sword Mode as it began to go through multiple action shots of him fighting the other Riders, explosions erupting in the background***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***It cut to Tsukasa looking up as Roll and Nicole held out his camera to him before cutting to Decade doing a twirl as he dodged Agito in his charge and stabbed Kuuga in the gut***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut him doing a kick to the screen in the photo space before cutting to a medium shot of him kicking Kiva as an explosion erupted in the background. It began to cut through multiple fighting shots before it began to zoom in on Decade in the fighting. It proceeded to cut to a shot of Decade driving through a mist to an AR World, shattering it. As he drove past the screen, another mist appeared with the nine Heisei Riders appearing in ghostly forms before turning into their symbols before the title appeared over the nine images as they turned into Decade's symbol***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

**First Photo: Journey Through the Decade**

* * *

Nicole yawned as she sat behind a counter with Roll. The two were barely on-time for their job as waitresses and assistants at a Chili-Dog/Photo Shop ran by an elderly blue hedgehog with fuzzy gray eyebrows and a fuzzy gray mustache. The pay was good and they could stay in the housing on the third floor since the first was the fast food restaurant and the second was the photo studio.

"Oi! How can you be sleeping?-!" a customer demanded as she ran up before holding up a photo, "What's the deal with this photo?-!"

"Huh...?" Nicole blinked as she looked at the photo before a Mobian ferret walked up.

"And where's my food?-!" the ferret demanded, "I've been waiting a full hour for my Chili-dogs!"

"G-gomen nassai!" Roll apologized before running into the kitchen and back, a plate of chili-dogs in her hands, "He-here you go, sir."

"...I said no mustard!" The ferret barked as he knocked the plate away in anger.

"Eh?-! D-demo..." Roll began as a group of humans and mobians began crowding around an elderly blue hedgehog.

"Sir Charles!" Nicole gasped before going to help the hedgehog.

"M-matte, Nicole-chan!" Roll gasped as she follwed behind.

The elderly hedgehog was having trouble with the crowd as they pushed him into the studio up stairs.

"What is this photo? How will you fix this?-!" another customer demanded the elderly hedgehog before Nicole and Roll got in between the two

"Please wait a moment!" Nicole yelled, silencing the crowd temporarely.

"Those photos..." Roll began, "They wouldn't happen to have been taken by Tsukasa-kun, would they?"

"Yeah, that's right!" a female Mobian cat spoke, "He came asking if he could take my photo. He wanted me to be his model. He said In the whole world, there'd be one photo like it."

"I came all this way to get _this_?-!" the customer from before snapped, holding the photo from before, showing that it was blurred

The crowd held up a few photos as well, showing that they were blurred too.

Roll felt her left eye twitched while Nicole just sighed, knowing that this would happen.

"This is much to terrible!" Roll exclaimed as she took the photos and put them in a box labled 'Put Tsukasa's bad photos here.'

"Now wait everyone," The elderly hedgehog spoke, getting the corwds attention, "Those photos were quite artisitc. Why not let them be as they are?"

"How mean!" The Mobian cat yelled before sobbing, "So you're saying my face looks like this?-!"

"No, no, no, no!"

"How mean! Apologize!" one of the customers demanded as they crowded the hedgehog again.

"Tsukasa-kun, today will be the day!" the Hedgefox fumed as she cracked her knuckles.

"Here we go again," Nicole rolled her eyes as the two left.

"It wasn't me!"

"What is this? I'm not paying for this!"

"Girls!" Charles called as he poked his head out the door just as they were about to leave, "Where are you two going?-!"

"We're going to go complain to your nephew, Sir Charles," Nicole replied as Roll put on a red scarf.

"He's probably in the same place as always," Roll added as Nicole put on a purple jacket.

"Okay then. Tell him I'll have a Chili-Dog for him when he comes home," the hedgehog noted before he was dragged back in comically by the complaining customers, "Ah! Tatsukete!"

* * *

Kadoya Tsukasa...the nephew of Uncle Chuck, the hedgehog that was letting them stay and work at their place/home. They had moved there a year ago when the girls were starting to look for work after graduating high school together. He never talked about his last home and Uncle Chuck had to tell them that they didn't really remember much. He did recall that just before the move, Tsukasa had become interested in photography.

"He really is a bother!" Roll fumed.

"Now, now, Roll-chan," Nicole tried to calm her down.

The two froze up when they heard a strange ringing. They began to look around, seeing they were outside a mirror shop. The ringing began to stop and the girls went on. Unaware to them, one of the mirrors was rippling like water, a figure in the reflective surface. The figure wore a red jumpsuit with black and silver armor themed after a knight and a dragon. He turned and began to walk off in the mirror, the surface settling.

* * *

A white gloved hand removed the lens to a **"Decade Pink" Blackbird**, fly 135 Twin Lens Reflex Camera. The glove belonged to a peach fur-coated arm that was hidden by a black jacket. Under the jacket was a magenta/red shirt and a pair of black pants with red running shoes with a white stripe and gold buckle. The figure was a blue hedgehog, around Roll and Nicole's ages, his quills slightly darker than the normal shade of blue. He looked through the top of his camera with his emerald eyes, looking at the scenery before him consisting of a lake and Sakura trees in bloom.

"Oi! You blue bastard!"

"Hm?" the hedgehog turned to see a Mobian brown bear walk up with a skinny Mobian female skunk and a Mobian rat, the bear holding a distorted picture of himself, "There's no way in hell I'm paying for this photo!"

"What's with this photo?-!" the rat demanded as he and the woman showed distorted pictures as well.

"Aw...More failures?" the hedgehog pondered as he took the ruined photos.

"What is this?-!" the rat demanded as he tried to punch him, but the hedgehog kept dodging, "Did you not intend to take a good photo in the first place?-! You bastard!-!"

"Why'd you take these photos?" the bear asked.

"It's because it's hard to capture it...I want to photograph everything in the world. That's why...I'll keep taking them until I get it right," Tsukasa replied as he started taking pictures of the bear and rat. That is...until he noticed a strange, sliverish viel of mist.

_"Decade..."_ A figure in the mist began, a ghostly image of a figure with yellow eyes and gothic armor next to him, _"Today...your world ends."_

"...Decade?" Tsukasa repeated as the mist dissapeared.

"Oi! What're you doing?" The rat demanded the hedgehog before a voice spoke up.

"Ano..."

The two turned to see Nicole and Roll run up before bowing.

"We're sorry!" The lynx and hegdefox apologized before looking at Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa-kun..." Roll frowned before holding up her thumb, "Warai no Tsubo!"

She walked over to the hedgehog before blocking his view with her arm. Tsukasa quickly moved the arm to try and calm Roll down, only...she wasn't there anymore. He looked around, hoping to find the hedgefox before she could use that technique on him. Unkown to him, Roll stood behind him, her thumb still up. Before she could jam it into his neck, Tsukasa quickly ducked before moving away from her, a cocky grin on his face.

"Heh. Missed me," Tsukasa grinned before Nicole, who was standing behind him, jabbed her thumb into his neck, causing the hedgehog to laugh uncontrollably.

"You forgot about me again, Tsukasa," Nicole reminded the laughing hedgehog.

"You... got me again, Roll, Nicole!" the hedgehog laughed as he collapsed.

"This punk!"

"I'm grossed out! Let's go!" the woman of the trio begged.

"He's smiling through his tears of apology," Roll explained as she and Nicole helped him up and made him bow, "He really is sorry!"

* * *

"This isn't what Laughter Pressure Point means, girls," Tsukasa panted before freezing up at seeing their thumbs.

"Maybe it's time you learned your lesson!" Nicole noted as she looked at one of Tsukasa's pictures, showing a twisted version of Tokyo Tower, "I have to admit that they are interesting, but why must you take these strange pictures?"

"I've told you both before. I just want to capture my world," Tsukasa replied.

"Seikai?" Roll repeated as they lowered their thumbs, "Then why do they turn out like they do?"

"I just want to take photos. But...the world doesn't want me to capture it," Tsukasa replied, "It just becomes twisted by itself."

"Eh?" The lynx and hedgefox blinked at what the hedgehog said.

"The city...the light...even the people...run away from me," the hedgehog sighed, "This isn't my world either."

"Your...world?" Nicole blinked.

"A world...that qualified to be reflected by me," Tsukasa replied as he slightly flicked Nicole and Roll on the head, irritating the two.

"Stilll Tsukasa, you should stop stop using your uncle's studio as your own personaly agency," Nicoled frowned.

"Hai. And the cost of the film you got in advance..." Roll began.

"Yeah...I get it, for the most part," Tsukasa interupted, ticking off the hedgefox again.

"Most isn't enough!" Roll snapped.

"But most importantly..." Tsukasa began as he looked up, "A strange wind blows today."

"What?" Nicole gasped in suprise with Roll.

"You...felt it too?" Roll asked the hedgehog.

"We should hurry home soon," Tsukasa ordered as he started to take a picture of the two girls. Before he could take another picture, a strong wind started to blow, casuing Nicole to hold down the lower part of her dress.

Tsukasa slowly lowers his camera as he notices something in the sky. It was that same mist from before, only...it was engufling a nearby building, which started to dissapear. The water in the lake nearby started to freeze over.

"What the...?" The hedgehog began as another building in the distance started to dissapear as well before a huge swarm of flying, monsterous beast appeared in teh building place.

Various people and Mobians started to run away, screaming as most of the flying beast started to fire down at them while a few swooped down at the people.

Tsukasa, Roll, and Nicole rolled out of the way before two of the flying, Kaijin swarm could hit them. Unfortunatly, a sliverish, mist-like barrier sepreated Tsukasa from the girls.

"Girls!" Tsukasa yelled as he ran up to the barrier, the girls doing the same on their side.

"What is this?" Nicole gasped.

"Tsukasa-kun!' Roll cried out to the hedgehog in the otherside.

"Oi! Girls!" as he tried to get to the girls, not noticing the area around him changing.

"What is this?-! What's going on?-! Tsukasa-kun!" Roll cried out in fright.

"Can't you hear us?-!" Nicole added as she and Roll continued to pound against the barrier, "Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa screamed as he avoided being hit by a long, flying, serpentine beast. Slowly, he got up and his eyes widened. When did her get into a park in the big city? At night, even? It wasn't even 11:30 AM!

"Decade..."

Tsukasa looked over at the fountain. There, standing on the rim, was a human male around 22 years of age. He had neck-length dirty-blonde hair and soft, onyx eyes. He wore a white button shirt with a white scarf and black pants and dress shoes.

"...Today, your world ends," the male continued as he walked up to Tsukasa.

"You! Who are you?-!" Tsukasa demanded.

He just pointed up. Tsukasa looked up to see the moon turn into an Earth. It proceeded to split into nine separate Earths. The nine fell to the ground. Tsukasa grunted as one planet suddenly grew to the size of the actual Earth, leaving an upside-down skyscraper.

"That was dangerous!" Tsukasa snapped, ignoring the fact the male was suddenly upside-down and walking up the skyscraper to look at him.

"Where are your buckle and cards?" he asked.

"It's my policy to not use a credit card!" Tsukasa barked.

"To save the world...your power is needed."

Suddenly, the area was engulfed within a strange mist. It was painted silver and seemed to act more like the residue of film. Tsukasa looked around, seeing nine versions of himself, wearing different clothing and in different scenery. Behind each one was a blurred figure with one thing in common: a mask with 'eyes' that resembled insects. The 'mist' shot at him, his body going through each one before he was suddenly in daylight outside a white building. The building was gone in the sky along with the strange man.

"Roll? Nicole? Girls, where are you?-!" Tsukasa yelled as he started to look around for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ohterside of the barrier, Nicole and Roll were busy running with a panicking crowd, trying to get away from the monsters from before. Before they could move further, another abarrier blocked their way. As the populace continued to panic, more mists began to eat away at buildings.

"What is that?-!"

"Gyaaaaaarg!-!-!"

Everyone turned to see a Mobian suddenly waste away to nothing. Behind him was a monster resembling a mutated panther humanoid. The Kaijin suddenly made a holy cross movement over its chest before waiting to give a small nod. It send sand at a woman from its staff. The woman suddenly began to cough before falling over, dead with water trickling out of her mouth.

"D-Drowning while on land?-!"

More of Kaijin began to show up. In the chaos, Nicole and Roll got away with a few more lives. A mist suddenly went by them, causing them to appear at a construction sight in the rain.

"Why is this happening?-!" Nicole gulped.

A man screamed as he suddenly turned into glass, two blue glass-like energy fangs piercing his neck. Humanoid Kaijin based upon insects and animals with stained glass all over their bodies jumped down into the area. Many of the Mobian lives that were there were being assaulted and turned into glass by the 'fangs' that pierced their necks. Nicole and Roll began to run off.

**"Wait!"** a horse-themed Kaijin roared as he chased them.

They went through another mist, leaving behind the monsters. The two yelped as Roll fell on her back on the dirt ground while Nicole fell on her, their breasts pressing against each others, their lips nearly touching each others. The two blushed heavily at the position they were in before managing to get up and off each other, looking away while blushing.

_**"Tell me your wish..."**_

The two slowly turned to see a Kaijin made of sand, its lower half floating above it. Suddenly, more began to appear around the girls, all declaring that they would grant any wish and demanded the two to make a wish. Nicole squeaked out a scream and punted one that made a wolf whistle at her when it popped up under her dress. They managed to flee through another mist wall, entering a city. The two looked around before giving a relieved sigh. There were no monsters...the building behind them suddenly exploded. Slowly, the two turned to see a giant mutated crab with six large pincers, Kabutomushi wings, and a lobster tail. Roll screamed, a tiny fear of crabs reacting in her, before she jumped into Nicole's arms. She ran over and the girls hid inside some debris. Nicole spotted something amongst the destroyed building. A strange oversized buckle with a clear circle in the middle. It appeared to have been fossilized, so the symbols circling the circle were difficult to be seen. It was sitting upon a fossilized book of sorts, yet it had a clip on the back.

"Roll, is that...?" Nicole pondered before the two girls picked up the items, Roll the buckle and Nicole the book.

Their minds flashed back to their shared dream, Decade in the magenta and black light. On his waist were the two items, both not fossilized. The buckle was primarily silver with bits on blacks on the sides, both sides resembling handles, with the circle in the center being a solid red. The images surrounding it resembled a set of bug horns, bladed horns, a kabutomushi with the word 'ZECT' going over the middle of it, a 'bat' of sorts, a circle with a tilted 't' made of train tracks, three tomoe, the symbol for 'Phi,' a spade symbol from a deck of cards, and a dragon. On his left hip was the book, completely silver with black designs. On the outside was a symbol resembling his mask with the six number '4-5-3-1-4-5.'

"These are from our dream," Roll realized.

"But why?-!"

_"Oi! Girls!"_

"Tsukasa-kun!" the girls gasped, brightening up as they turned to see him slamming on a mist wall.

_"Can you hear me?-! Oi!"_

"You're okay! Thank goodness!" Roll gave a relieved sigh.

_"You call this 'being okay?-!'"_ Tsukasa complained before his eyes widened, _"This thing is playing tricks on me! There's doubles of you both!"_

Roll and Nicole blinked. Slowly, they turned to see...themselves? The doubles smirked at the originals before transforming into strange humanoid green pupae. Their shells turned red and melted, revealing monstrous humanoid red and black mosquito Kaijin.

"Ah! Roll! Nicole!" Tsukasa screamed on the other side and he began to bang on the wall, even curling up and spinning like a saw to attempt to get in, "Girls! Is this what he meant...by this being the world's last day?" He looked down and his eyes widened at seeing the frightened girls had the fossilized items.

_"Where's your buckle and cards?"_

"Is that it? Girls! Hand _those over!"_ Tsukasa barked.

"Eh?-!" Roll gasped.

"Demo..." Nicole began.

_"I will save the world. ...I think."_

The girls gulped and Nicole handed the book to Roll. She kept an eye on the Kaijin before them as Roll pushed the items through the mist, revealing their actual colors. Nicole screamed and pulled her out of the way just as Tsukasa got the items and the Kaijin hit their faces against the 'wall.' The two girls began to dodge more of insect-themed Kaijin. Tsukasa put the buckle on his waist and a black and silver belt strapped onto him. He opened up the 'book' and pulled out a card, showing Decade's head shot. He trust his hand out, the image pointing at the mist, as the buckle opened up to reveal a slot.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa declared.

He slid the card into the slot, the white image on the back shown through the red glass in the center.

**=KAMEN RIDE:=**

He pushed the handles. The buckle turned ninety degrees counterclockwise before teh handles clamped onto the buckle.

**=DECADE=**

The nine symbols on his belt appeared before him. The symbols were arranged so that when looked at from directly above, they formed a circle with Tsukasa standing at the head point directly across from the symbol that represented another Kamen Rider, known as 'Blade.' The symbols were immediately replaced by several blurry and grey colored holographic images that were roughly as tall as an adult human male was. They quickly pulled together around him and instantly formed a gray and black jumpsuit. Nine, red-colored, card-shaped energy disks emerged from the DecaDriver and floated up to eye level before affixing themselves to the helmet, creating a set of barcode lines and antenna-like appendages as well as spreading a fuchsia (or 'Decade Pink') coloring throughout the suit. The green eye pieces and the small yellow gem set at the top of the middle line of the helmet flashed briefly as the transformation finished its course. Tsukasa wiped his hands together in a clapping motion. The mist 'wall' before him shattered once his 'eyes' flashed. The 'mist' impacted with the Kaijin, knocking them over. The girls looked over at Decade.

"Tsukasa-kun?" Roll pondered.

"But how?-!" Nicole whispered in shock when the insect Kaijin suddenly blurred and shot away.

"Buzzing pests!" Decade growled as he suddenly blurred for a few seconds, letting him kick one. He held up a card, resembling a red beetle-themed figure's head shot.

**=KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO=**

Tachyon panels engulfed Decade, turning him into a new figure. A long horn attached to the chin of his helmet rise up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces. This gave him a look similar to a Kabutomushi (a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle). With a clicking sound, signifying that the horn had locked on and his eye pieces glowing a bright blue.

**=CHANGE: BEETLE=**

He still had on his black body suit but the pink was gone. His armored body was much sleeker. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armor plating and his feet still had the armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too while nearly all of the segmented armor on his arms were gone. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm armor plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a black hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded.

His helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. His chest plate was more pronounced, looking like body armor. Nearly completely crimson red in color, only the lower sides around his ribs and parts of his back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armor, giving it the appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid abs plates.

His helmet was really different. The top was mostly red in color while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle. The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouth plate and his blue eye pieces. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. The long red horn from before went right up the middle of his helmet and slightly spread out to the sides at the tip of the horn. He still wore his DecaDriver and RideBooker. A nearby Kaijin destroyed the support column beside it and D-Kabuto slid another card into his belt.

**=ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP=**

Time came to a near-standstill. D-Kabuto batted away some of the debris as he grasped the handle on his RideBooker, the item transforming into a sword. He proceeded to go about, slashing the Kaijin all over. They collapsed, exploding in balls of green fire. His belt ejected the card and returned Decade to normal. He caught it.

"Why did I pick this card, just now?" Decade pondered before the image on it vanished, surprising him.

* * *

A mist wall shattered and Decade drove up to the girls on the motorcycle he had earlier.

"Come on!" Decade ordered as he tossed the girls a pair of pink and violet helmets.

"Decade..." the girls whispered.

"You two...Why do you both know that name?" Decade pondered.

"..." Roll ran up, "Where are we going?"

"We're going home. Get on," Decade ordered.

The girls nodded. Nicole got in front of Decade, due to the height difference this made things slightly difficult in controlling the bike, while Roll got behind him and held tight. Decade repressed his 'Decade Jr' as best he could since he was feeling the impressive bust of one and the ample behind on the other pressing on opposite sides of his form. They went through a mist to a destroyed area. As the girls looked around, they shivered at seeing so many dead bodies. Decade stopped the bike momentarily to look at the three dead bodies of the Mobians that were barking at him for making bad pictures. He drove off and the bodies turned to ashes. Roll screamed when ashen tentacles grabbed her. Decade stopped it and the two remaining on it got off.

"Oi! What happened?" Decade pondered before blinking under his helmet at the strange humanoid ashen female Octopus Kaijin.

**_"My oh my...What a beauty we have_ _here..." _**the Kaijin noted, the sound of lips being licked heard from it and its tentacles began to squeeze her figure.

"Ahn~" Roll gasped out, blushing heavily.

"Yuri tentacle rape..." Nicole's nose bled a bit.

Decade looked at his the Kaijin, doing his best to avoid seeing the predicament the HedgeFox was in. The tentacles tore off her shirt and the bindings on her breasts, exposing them to the air.

"N-Nicole~!" Roll gasped out as the tentacles squeezed her now-exposed breasts a bit as one began to snake up under her left leg's pant, "Eek!"

Decade buried his urges, knowing Roll was in danger. He quickly pulled out a new card and slid it in.

**=KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ=**

Red energy began to form in lines and curves around Decade. The Octopus Kaijin paused her rape attempts before turning to see Decade had changed. His suit was completely black. The energy trails were now part of a silver and black armor on his body. His mask was round with a yellow 'eyes' divided by a black and silver line and highlighted with red lines going around them. His helmet slightly reminded Nicole of a catfish for some reason.

"Let her go!" D-Faiz ordered as he slid another card in place.

**=ATTACK RIDE: AUTO-VAJIN=**

His bike transformed into a robot, a wheel for a hand and a wheel acting as a jetpack. The robot flew right at the Kaijin and open fired bullets from a gun arm it had, destroying the tentacles. The robot caught Roll in her fall as the severed limbs turned to ash. The robot landed beside D-Faiz and Nicole and the lynx hugged her frightened friend.

"Take cover, girls!" D-Faiz ordered as he pulled out a sword made of handlebars from the robot and charged, the robots shielding the two girls while Nicole put the jacket she had onto the frightened Roll.

Decade gave the Kaijin no mercy. He sliced apart it arms and remaining tentacles before stabbing it in the chest. He pulled the sword out and she blew up in blue flames and collapsed into a pile of ashes. He looked out to see more Kaijin and Kaiju destroying everything as he changed back, grabbing the card as it lost its image.

"Again?" Decade pondered as he put another in.

**=KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI=**

Purple flames engulfed the Rider. He was covered from head to foot in intimidating purple armor. On his forehead was a demons face made of gold with two small horns adorning the sides of the symbol, the large black eyepieces obscured his eyes and large portion of his upper face. His lower-face was covered by a mouth piece that strangely resembled the grill on a furnace; his arms were covered with purple and silver gauntlets. His shoulders were adorned with white plates that resembled bat wings, while his chest and abdomen was covered with a black form fitting plate. Around his waist was a golden belt, attached with a round buckle, with the kanji for drum shining proudly. His legs were covered with powerful looking purple armor, with a silver 'bracer' around his ankle. Two black metallic boots with silver soles were over his feet.

_ひびき (Hibiki)_

**=ATTACK RIDE: ONGEKIBOU REKKA=**

He pulled out a pair of drumsticks, solid red with black leather on places. On the tops were red rubies shaped like horned demons that were either angry or laughing. The heads ignited and he flicked them, sending fireballs that caused massive explosions to hit the Kaijin and Kaiju.

"Why?-!" D-Hibiki pondered as he began to destroy more of them, "Why do I already know how to fight?"

Once the Kaijin and Kaiju were gone, the card ejected and the image vanished. His DecaDriver opened up and he changed back into Tsukasa. Roll dashed over to him and hugged him, shaking life a leaf and squeezing him for dear life.

"It...It tried to rape me..." Roll whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"...Let's get going, Nicole. We need to take her back to Uncle Chuck's place," Tsukasa ordered before a mist went by them, putting them in a street.

"This place is..." Nicole realized.

* * *

Tsukasa went through his cards. All of them blank just like the first three. The only ones that weren't blank all involved Decade's image. Roll kept close to Tsukasa, her borrowed jacket zipped up to hide her exposed breasts, while Nicole stayed near her friend, worried for her near tentacle yuri rape attempt.

"What's going on? The power...won't last," Tsukasa said as he looked at the blank cards.

_"That's because...in the past, you lost them all."_

"Tsukasa-kun?" Roll spoke as she and Nicole looked at the hedgehog, who seemed to freeze up.

"Are you okay?" The lynx asked as she shook Tsukasa a little to try and snap him out of it. Before she could ask again, she and Roll saw Tsukasa'a eyes widened at something.

"Girls! Get down!" The hedgehog exclaimed as he moved himself, and the girls out of the way before a long, serpent-like Kaiju flew at them.

When the three got up, their eyes widened when they saw various Kaijin and Kaiju climbing up a building in the distance. A few flying Kaijin surrounding the monster-covered building even started to eat each other.

"They're...Cannibalizing each other..." Tsukasa noted while Nicole and Roll had a look of fright and horror on their faces at the sight.

One flying Kaiju fell right on top of the monster-covered building, causing it create a huge explosion, which started to engulf the area. Various people and Mobians were caught in the explosion as they were trying to get away from it.

"Oh no..." Nicole gasped as she went to go help a fleeing mother and her child.

"Nicole-chan, Matte!" Roll cried out as she followed the lynx.

"Girls!" Tsukasa yelled as he tried to stop the girls before the explosion could engulf them. However...the explosion, along with the mother and child...seemed to stop.

"Nani?" Roll gasped.

"Wh...What was that?" Nicole said before she and Roll fainted.

Before Tsukasa could check on the girls to see if they're alright, he noticed a figure coming out of the flames of the explosion.

"You again..." The hedgehog frowned whne he saw that the figure was that man from before.

"There's still some time...Before your world is completely destroyed," The man informed.

"...You said I can save the world, right?" Tsukasa asked, his eyes narrowed at the mysterious man.

"Yes."

The mysterious Human snapped his right fingers. The world around Tsukasa faded away to darkness, surprising the Hedgehog. As he looked around, he was suddenly in space, surrounded by ten different planet.

"Isn't it a wonderful view?" Tsukasa looked ahead to see the man, "So, do you remember anything?"

"No. Just how to fight," he looked at the planets, all starting to move closer together nearby, "What is that? It looks like Mobius."

"Yes. It's Mobius. But it was once known as the 'Earth,'" the man noted as some of the planets began to collide with it.

"Why are they...?"

"In multiple worlds, multiple heroes known as the 'Kamen Riders' were born. They were independent, separate stories. But now, nine of them are combining, that's why the worlds are becoming one. Eventually, all the worlds will be destroyed. Decade...You must travel to all nine Seikai and find our reincarnations. That is the only way to save the world."

"Reincarnations?"

"Mobians and Earthlanders are the reincarnations of the lives that were once of the 'Earth,' now called Mobius," he explained, "The Riders of each Seikai you will go to is the reincarnation of the original Kamen Rider before them."

"And you?"

"I was Kamen Rider Kiva, Decade, Wataru Kurenai. Each reincarnation goes by the name of the original Kamen Rider they once were."

"I see...So why me?"

"You are the one who will destroy all Kamen Riders," Wataru replied as all the 'worlds' collided into a final planet-colored explosion, "Creation cannot exist without destruction first. ...Unfortunately..."

A bright flash of light engulfed the area, blinding Tsukasa in the process. When he regained his sight, he noticed that he was back on the street, Nicole and Roll just regaining conciousness.

_"Until your journey ends..." _Wataru continued in Tsukasa'a mind, _"I and my comrades will keep this world alive for a bit longer."_

* * *

"Huh?" Charles blinked when he looked up from his newpaper to see that the TV was showing nothing but static, "That's wierd. The TV isn't showing anything."

The elderly hedgehog tried to change the channle a few times, getting the same result as before. Before he could try and change the channel again, eh noticed Tsukasa, Roll, and Nicole walk in.

"Ah. Nephew, girls, welcome back." Charles greeted, "There's a Chili-dog for you on the table nearby, Tsukasa."

"Arigatou," Tsukasa thanked his uncle as he sat down in a chair in front of a nearby table.

Nicole and Roll noted the look on his face, kinda like someone had put a huge burden on him.

"Nicole..." Roll psoke, getting the lynx's attention, "I'm...gonna head upstairs real quick. Can you...see If Tsukasa-kun is alright?"

"...Yes," Nicole nodded in response.

"Arigatou," Roll nodded before she ran up stairs to her room.

Nicole looked back at Tsukasa, who had just finished his food in one bite. However...he still had that look on his face. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the hedgehog.

"Ano...Tsukasa?" the lynx spoke, getting Tsukasa's attention, "Are you...alright?"

"Iie..." The hedgehog responded.

"..It's about what you told me and Roll, isn't it?" Nicole asked again, remembering the talk Tsukasa gave her and Roll as they were walking home.

"..." Tsukasa sighed before nodding in response.

"And...You _are _going to save this world...Right?"

"...Yeah. Seems like it," Tsukasa replied as he got up from his seat, "Nine Sekai, huh?" He noted as he took out his camera, "Shall I...capture all the worlds? If I do that, then..."

_'If what me and Roll saw wasn't a dream...' _Nicole began with a thought, recalling the dream she and Roll had last night, _'Then...someday...Tsukasa will...' S_he dismissed that thought real quick, not wanting to think about it right now. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Tsukasa and said, "Alright then, let's go."

"...Any reasons why you're going too, Nicole?" Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at the lynx.

"It's because she's worried about you. Same with me, Tsukasa-kun."

The two turned to see Roll standing in the door way, wearing a copy of the shirt she had before it got ripped by that female Kaijin from before.

"Plus, I don't excpect much from you, Tsukasa-kun. And..." the hedgefox paused, a small blush on her face as she recalled the hedgehog saving her from that Kaijin. She then shook it off just as Charles was moving to another part of the room, "And this might be a good chance for you to pay back your debt!"

"...I don't know what you're talking about," Tsukasa lied before Nicole lightly flicked him on the nose, "Ite!"

"Don't lie, Tsukasa. You very well know what she's talking about," The lynx stated before asking, "Anyway...How...will we got the the other Rider' Sekai?"

"I'm wondering about that too," Roll added.

"..."

"You don't know, do you?" the hedgefox asked, her left eye twitching in annoyence.

"I didn't hear," Tsukasa replied non-chalantly, making Roll's left eye twitch again.

"I bet you forgot to ask, didn't you?-!" Roll snapped.

"Now Roll-chan, Calm down..." Nicole said, trying to calm her friend down.

"It's true," The hedgehog replied, "He...left out that part out I think."

"Tsukasa-kun..." Both girls sighed at that. The fate of the world was at stake, and Tsukasa didn't even know how they were going to travel to the other Rider's Sekai? The girls sighed again, knowing how forgetfull Tsukasa can be at times. That, or how he sometimes ignores someone whne they're explaining something. Before they could ask him something, Charles spoke.

"There' an old saying...Everyone is a traveler," the elderly hedgehog said crypticly as he pulled the string holding up the backdrop for the studio.

With one last tug, the backdrop slid down, revealing it to the four in the place. It depicted a few buildings, paling in height to Tokyo Tower. Beside the tower, was an arm in a blue sleeve and a hand that pointed to the sky. The backdrop glowed gently for a few seconds. Nicole looked over at the window, not seeing orange fiery explosions but clear skies. Tsukasa walked outside. He looked around before feeling something in his hands. He looked down, revealing an ant-themed black mask. He looked at his clothes, surprised that they changed into a black military outfit with black protective armor.

"What the heck is_ this?-!_" Tsukasa demanded when a black hummer stopped near him, letting a man step out.

"What is a ZECT member doing here?-!"

"ZECT?"

"Come on!" the man growled as he dragged him off into the Hummer.

"Oi!" Tsukasa barked as the vehicle drove off.

* * *

Various ZECT-Troopers were getting out of their vehicles. They quickly armed themselves with large black weapons resembling the abdomen of ants. They were surrounding the strange green pupae Kaijin.

"Worms sighted and surrounded," one ZECT-Trooper informed, "Fire!" With that, the men began to open fire.

Nearby, a figure walked along a path, the mechanical sound of robotic kabutomushi wings flapping echoing in the air. The figure held out his right hand and a red robotic kabutomushi landed in it.

"Henshin."

**=HENSHIN=**

His body was first covered in a strange black body suit that had a strange pattern on them, making him look somewhat like a soldier. Over his body suit was silver and red armor. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver bands wrapped around them. He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The underside of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On his left shoulder that the front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a bug and had the word ZECT written within it. His arms were covered in silver segmented armor and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. He wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around his neck. His head was mostly silver in color. He had a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armor of his helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red. He also seemed to have a silver mouth plate.  
He walked into the area just as the Humvee drove up. The newly-dubbed Worms turned red.

"The Worms are shedding!" a man shouted.

The three Worms shed their skin, revealing an Ant Worm, a Silkworm Worm, and a Kamakiri Worm. Tsukasa got out last as the men were opening fire on the Worms. The Worms were about to attack when a silver fist slammed into the Ant Worm's face, knocking it over.

"Kabuto!" a ZECT-Trooper gasped.

He then raised his left hand ever so slightly and flicked the mecha-beetle's horn gently, making move just a bit. This in turn caused a reaction as his armor started to become surrounded in blue electricity as the outer bulky armor on his body began to quickly pop up as if become undone.

**(Cue: Kamen Rider Kabuto – FULL FORCE)**

"Cast off," Kabuto stated.

He grabbed the slightly lifted horn on the mecha-beetle and pulled it all the way to the right. The circular center split in two as the front of the beetle's head moved forward. Lights started flashing on a panel that was hidden underneath the out shell of the beetle's body.

**=CAST OFF=**

The outer armor on Kabuto's body then flew off at a very fast rate of speed, slamming into the monster and sending it flying. The two ducked, not wanting to get hit by flying armor pieces. Sonic looked up at Kabuto and saw a long horn attached to the chin of his helmet rise up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces. This gave him a look similar to a Kabutomushi (a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle). With a clicking sound, signifying that the horn had locked on and his eye pieces glowing a bright blue.

**=CHANGE: BEETLE=**

"Kabuto no...Seikai?" Tsukasa realized.

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Decade...**

**Tsukasa: ZECT-Trooper Kadoya Tsukasa. Seems this is the role given to me by this Seikai.**

**?-?-?: ...Obaa-chan said this...'Ten no michi o yuki, subete o tsukasadore... (Walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything)!**

**Tsukasa: You're...me?**

**?-?-?: Tails, take your time and rest.**

**?-?-?: Tendou?**

**?-?-?: He's not a registered ZECT Rider!**

**Tsukasa: I'm not a Worm!**

**?-?-?: So it's just as I heard...Akuma (Demon)!**

**Roll: Stop it!**

**Nicole: If you two fight...**

**?-?-?: Decade...You shouldn't be in this world.**

**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**


	2. Kabuto no Sekai Pt 1

Chapter 2: The One Who Walks The Path of Heaven

_Seanzilla115: Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking a small break from my Freedom Force story for a while. But don't worry, I got a new story here for ya. Now..*turns to Miyuki*Miyuki-chan?_

_Miyuki: *nods*Hai.*turns to you*Seanzilla115 doesn't own anything except me, and his other OCs. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai. The Sonic franchise is owned by SEGA while Toei owns the Kamen Rider series, which is now 41 years old._

_Seanzilla115: Thank you. Now...let's begin._

_(P.S: I had HUGE help from GT with some of the scenes in this chapter.)_

_(P.S.S: Sorry for the REALLY late update on this story, Minna.)_

* * *

**Previously on Kamen Rider Decade.**

**Wataru: You are the one who will destroy all the Kamen Riders.**

**Tsukasa: Why me?**

**Roll and Nicole: Decade...**

**Tsukasa: I just want to capture things in a photo...but the world doesn't want me to.**

**Wataru: In multiple worlds, multiple heroes known as the 'Kamen Riders' were born. They were independent, separate stories. But now, nine of them are combining, that's why the worlds are becoming one.**

* * *

**(Cue: Kamen Rider Kabuto – FULL FORCE)**

"Cast off," Kabuto stated.

He grabbed the slightly lifted horn on the mecha-beetle and pulled it all the way to the right. The circular center split in two as the front of the beetle's head moved forward. Lights started flashing on a panel that was hidden underneath the out shell of the beetle's body.

**=CAST OFF=**

The outer armor on Kabuto's body then flew off at a very fast rate of speed, slamming into the monsters and sending them flying. The men ducked, not wanting to get hit by flying armor pieces. Tsukasa looked up at Kabuto and saw a long horn attached to the chin of his helmet rise up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces. This gave him a look similar to a Kabutomushi (a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle). With a clicking sound, signifying that the horn had locked on and his eye pieces glowing a bright blue.

**=CHANGE: BEETLE=**

"Kabuto no...Seikai?" Tsukasa realized.

"They're engaging Clock Up!" a ZECT Trooper shouted.

"Clock Up," Kabuto patted a button on his right hip.

**=CLOCK UP=**

Time slowed to a crawl for Kabuto and the three Worms. Kabuto took out a strange gun and pulled it in two, revealing an orange blade hidden within. He began to avoid and use the Kaijins' own attacks against them before impaling one in the neck with his blade.

**=CLOCK OVER=**

The Kaijin exploded in green flames. Kabuto kept his back to the remaining two. He pressed three buttons on the beetle on his belt in order.

**=ONE...TWO...THREE=**

He reset the horn and the Kaijin began to charge.

"Rider...Kick."

**=RIDER KICK=**

Tahcyon energy began to travel up his 'horn' as the Kaijin got closer. The energy raced down to his right leg, his foot covered in the energy. With a cry, Kabuto performed a roundhouse kick, striking the two Kaijin and sending them into a wall, exploding upon contact.

_'He...He took care of those Kaijin without even trying...'_ Tsukasa thought when a black and yellow wasp-themed Kamen Rider with a green mask resembling the head of a bee jumped down from the ceiling as the sound of 'CLOCK OVER' echoed, Kabuto stepping out of the way of the kick the Rider sent.

"Kabuto, you are to come with me at once," the Rider ordered.

"TheBee," Kabuto noted, "Obaa-chan said this; 'Only the strong will follow the stronger. The weaker will follow the strong and stronger.'"

"Why you..." TheBee growled as he pressed the head of a bee-like device on his left wrist, "Rider Sting!"

**=RIDER STING=**

Tachyon energy began to form on the bee's 'stinger' when Kabuto's fist met with the gut of TheBee, causing him to gurgle a bit in pain before collapsing to his knees.

"Clock Up."

**=CLOCK UP=**

**(End Song)**

"Tch. That damn rogue got away again..." the ZECT-Trooper Leader growled as TheBee got up slowly, his armor shattering as the bee flew off, revealing a Mobian Hedgewolf in a black suit.

"Return to your homes. ZECT-Troop Leaders, return to HQ with me to file reports," the Mobian ordered.

"Hai, Zane-Taicho!" the Leaders of the ZECT-Troopers saluted.

* * *

**Cue Music **

**Destroyer of Worlds, Decade. What do those eyes see as he travels through nine worlds?**

***The screen suddenly moved out, revealing it to be on a 'card.' The 'card' connected to the center of Decade's mask as the scene cut to his head turning to the screen, the Rider standing in a scene of various photo films in the shapes of rising spirals, spinning cubes, and diagonal lines***

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***It cut to a photoshop, where Tsukasa sat in a black chair with red velvet. It cut to a headshot of him as the girls each had a hand over his eyes, uncovering them to let him stare at the screen. It began to cut to zoom-ins on his left eye before changing to an old camera that faded to his own camera as his hands were shown adjusting a lens on it before cutting to the images of the first nine Heisei Riders moving from the center of the jewel to their respective symbols on the DecaDriver before cutting to a moving shot of the Machine Decader in a battlefield still smoking from explosives***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***It cut to a construction sight where the images of Kuuga, Kabuto, Faiz, Hibiki, Den-O Sword Form, Blade, Agito, Kiva, and Ryuki were appearing and disappearing in various poses. The scene then let Roll and Nicole appear in white dresses, the two holding a glass jar with a developing roll of film. It cut to them raising the jar above their heads before cutting to Tsukasa in the strange space with the film in various shapes and sizes once more, outside of Henshin. It cut to Kagami, resting beside his Gatack Extender with the Gatack Zecter on his shoulder, the darken image of the first nine primary Heisei Riders fading in and out on the screen as it changed to the two girls dropping the jar***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The scene cut to two cuts of ghostly images of the Heisei Riders as they charged for battle. It cut to the jar crashing before switching to Tsukasa in a headshot, freezing up as he fell to the left, the right side of his face transforming into the nine Heisei Riders' masks one after another in the order of their canon***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***It cut to a far shot of the two girls standing at the back of the nine Heisei Riders as they prepared to do battle. It then cut to a medium shot of the girls, looking at the screen, with bits of some of the Riders in the shot***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***It cut to Decade as he turned to the camera as it zoomed out, revealing the Heisei Riders as the began to surround the tenth Rider. It then cut to Tsukasa as he put on a pair of goggles before it cut to Decade pulling out his RideBooker in Sword Mode as it began to go through multiple action shots of him fighting the other Riders, explosions erupting in the background***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***It cut to Tsukasa looking up as Roll and Nicole held out his camera to him before cutting to Decade doing a twirl as he dodged Agito in his charge and stabbed Kuuga in the gut***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut him doing a kick to the screen in the photo space before cutting to a medium shot of him kicking Kiva as an explosion erupted in the background. It began to cut through multiple fighting shots before it began to zoom in on Decade in the fighting. It proceeded to cut to a shot of Decade driving through a mist to an AR World, shattering it. As he drove past the screen, another mist appeared with the nine Heisei Riders appearing in ghostly forms before turning into their symbols before the title appeared over the nine images as they turned into Decade's symbol***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

**Second Photo: The One Who Walks The Path of Heaven**

* * *

"Is this really a different world?" Nicole pondered as she and Roll looked outside a window.

"Seems like it. Oh! Look over there! Isn't that Tokyo Tower?" Roll gasped as she pointed out ahead.

"Oh my!" Nicole gasped, "I always wanted to go there!"

"Oi, girls," the two turned to see Uncle Chuck sitting in front of the TV, "The TV is working again."

-As you all recall, this is the eighth year since the meteor that destroyed Shibuya impacted, killing over two thousand lives...- the reporter informed.

"What is this?" Roll gasped.

"There wasn't a meteor eight years ago!" Nicole added.

"This is interesting. Very interesting. I wonder what it could be?" Uncle Chuck pondered before a ZECT-Trooper walked in.

"I received a report that a pair of villains was hiding here," the Trooper informed before grabbing the hands of the two girls, "You're both under arrest."

Roll and Nicole flipped the ZECT-Trooper and stabbed his neck with their thumbs, causing him to laugh uncontrollably while dropping his helmet, revealing Tsukasa's head. Uncle Chuck began to laugh with his nephew.

"This is no time for playing, Tsukasa-kun!" Roll sighed as they helped him up.

"Blindly pressing pressure points here is a crime!" Tsukasa laughed as he began to calm down from the double hit.

"I think you'll want to see this," Nicole pointed out as the news still displayed the surprise that the girls and Uncle Chuck discovered.

"...'Meteorite destroys Shibuya?'"

"I guess we really are in another world," Roll noted.

"I could tell you that much," Tsukasa snorted, "I ran into two of the Kamen Riders of this world. TheBee and Kabuto."

"Kabuto? You turned into him!" Nicole recalled, having managed to hear the DecaDriver say that name.

"But who is he in this Seikai?" Roll pondered.

"...Obaa-chan said this...'Ten no michi o yuki, subete o tsukasadore... (Walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything)!"

The girls, Tsukasa, and Uncle Chuck turned to see a figure walk into the room, his right hand's pointer finger pointing into the air, the sunlight from a nearby window shining down upon him. He wore a soft-blue haori with sandals. What really surprised them was that the figure...was Tsukasa, but slightly older about 21 years old. The quills on his head were dyed black near the ends. He pointed at Tsukasa, and the Decade Rider just felt the aura of pure confidence coming off his other self.

"Ore wa...Tendou...Souji," the hedgehog finished calmly.

"T-Two of you!-!" Roll and Nicole screamed.

Tendou just rolled his eyes at them. Roll narrowed her eyes at Tendou as she held her thumb up. She approached him and was about to use the Pressure Point when he was suddenly behind her and poked her neck with his pinky. Roll suddenly collapsed, giggling out of control.

"He...He just reversed the Pressure Point on her!" Tsukasa gawked, "...I like this other me."

"It had been a while since I last saw another me," Tendou noted calmly, "Zonic didn't send you here. You came through this building."

"H-How did you know that?" Nicole pondered, Tendou's reply merely pointing at the backdrop that was still shown.

* * *

A skyscraper stood in the center of the city. Near the front of the building was a sign, reading ZECT. Within the top floor, an adult yellow fox, his hair graying just slightly, sat behind a desk. Near him was a Mobian snake wearing glasses and a formal black outfit.

"The Heaven's Calling project is sixty percent completed," the snake informed.

"We must not let it be interrupted at any cost," the fox informed.

"Do not worry. I have another trump card," the snake informed, looking at a monitor, depicting three shadowed figures.

"I'll leave it to you," the fox nodded.

* * *

"It's good, yes?" Uncle Chuck asked as Tendou ate a Chili-Dog, Roll fuming at the Rider for reversing the Laughter Pressure Point on her.

"You mixed a hint of cilantro into jalapenos before letting the wind outside blew upon them, adding natural tastes to them. The chili was prepared at the perfect temperature, same for the hot dog. You lightly toasted the buns after lightly spraying them with water."

"Oh. You noticed!" Uncle Chuck smiled happily at that.

"Since my grandmother and my sister, this is the third time I've said this about another's cooking. Umai," Tendou complimented.

"Thank you," Uncle Chuck bowed.

"Tendou-kun, are you in here?"

"Tendou!"

All but Tendou, who was still enjoying eating his Chili-Dog, turned to the door. Tendou knew those voices well, even when he had not met them yet. The first one to enter the building was a Mobian nine-tailed fox. Her fur was a gentle white while she wore a white and red kimono, her bust hugged by it. The second one was a Mobian fox with two tails. His fur was a soft gold/bronze color with the tips of his tails and his muzzle a soft snow-white. His eyes were a moderate blue while he had three bangs of hair sticking out. He wore a blue shirt with blue jeans and a big yellow pilot's jacket. The two stopped when they saw Tsukasa. They turned to Tendou and then Tsukasa. They kept repeating it before the boy screamed and pointed at Tsukasa.

"A Worm!" he shouted until a chopstick nailed him directly on the Laughter Pressure Point, causing him to collapse laughing uncontrollably.

"...Nice shot," Tsukasa nodded to Tendou.

"Miyuki. Kagami," Tendou nodded, not once looking at them.

"Hello, dear," Miyuki greeted, walking over to the second-oldest blue hedgehog in the room and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Mmm...I see why you came here. A Chili-Dog sounds delicious right now."

Tendou held up a plate with a Chili-Dog on it.

"Oi, Tendou. Why are there two of you? Is he a Worm?" Kagami asked before realizing something, "I thought sis told you to call me 'Tails!'"

"I'm not a Worm!" Tsukasa barked.

"He's a Kamen Rider," Tendou informed.

"...A Kamen Rider? You mean like me and you, Tendou?" Tails pondered as he looked between Tendou and Tsukasa.

"He's unregistered."

"Eh?-! He's not a registered ZECT Rider?-!" Tails gawked, "Who are you? I'm Gatack."

"Don't see why I have to tell you," Tsukasa replied before he took a picture of Tails and then one of Tendou and Miyuki.

"Ah mou...! Two of Tendou...!" Tails fumed before seeing the outfit Tsukasa wore, "Why are you in ZECT-Trooper uniform?"

"In this Seikai, I am a part of ZECT."

"'This Seikai?'"

"He comes from a world that is currently in frozen in time," Tendou informed, earning looks of shock from Nicole, Roll, and Tsukasa.

"How does he...?" Nicole whispered.

"It's how he does it. He walks the Path of Heaven," Tails sighed in annoyance.

"...Path of Heaven?" Roll repeated.

"No clue what it is, but my sister found it and now she and him are dating. Ugh..." Tails sighed before one of Miyuki's tails bopped him on the head lightly.

"Tails, take your time and rest. Besides you're almost late for work," Miyuki pointed at a clock.

"Oh! You're right!" Tails yelped before he looked at Tsuakasa, "This isn't over. Gotta go!"

"...He's...gifted, isn't he?"

"Not 'gifted,' he's quite sociable and has quite the high IQ. Almost 300," Miyuki noted before giggling, "He's even engaged to Tendou's little sister."

"Little sister?" the two girls of the building repeated.

* * *

Kagami ran past a corner. As he neared a cross walk, the strange mist appeared and went by him. Kagami skidded to a halt, seeing the world was on fire with multiple kaijin and kaiju about.

"Wh...what is this?" Kagami gasped in fear.

_"This is what Decade intends to bring to this world."_

"Decade?" the two-tailed fox pondered as he looked about.

_"He is the Destroyer of Worlds...the Devil himself!"_

"A...Akuma?"

_"Go, Kamen Rider Gatack...To save the worlds from this monster, you must kill Decade!"_

"Kill...Decade..." Kagami whispered as the mist went by, revealing himself to the world that he was used to, "Oh! My second job!"

* * *

"To save our world, we have to travel to nine different ones, each with a Kamen Rider in them. But we don't know what to do," Roll sighed, Tendou and Miyuki having left.

"There must be something I have to do in this world, considering the role I have here," Tsukasa noted, "I've become a member of ZECT...so that means I have to fight the Worms."

"Is it really that simple?" Nicole pondered as Tsukasa ran out.

* * *

TheBee and two other Riders fought against various Worms, all having molted. A dragonfly-themed blue and silver rider was firing at them with his weapon, a laser shaped like a dragonfly. Near him was a purple, orange, and silver scorpion-themed Rider, using his sword with a metal scorpion on the back to slice any Worms in his path. TheBee pressed the head on his TheBee Zecter.

"Rider Sting!"

The dragonfly Rider ducked and kicked one away before bringing the wings on his dragonfly gun together and pressed them onto the back, forming a scope.

"Rider Shooting."

The scorpion Rider pressed down on his scorpion's tail on the sword.

"Rider Slash."

**=RIDER STING=**

**=RIDER SHOOTING= **

**=RIDER SLASH= **

A purple tachyon energy slash erupted from the scorpion's blade as a massive blue tachyon laser blast erupted from the dragonfly-themed gun. Tachyon energy raced into TheBee's fist as he made a jumping punch into the face of one of the Worms. The results were instant with the demise of the worms in a big green explosion.

"Not bad, Sasword, Drake," TheBee nodded.

"Hai, Taicho," the two Rider nodded.

It was then the trio froze up, hearing someone whistling. Was it...

"...Ode to Joy?" Drake pondered.

A lone figure walked into the warehouse. He wore a black jumpsuit decorated with silver cuffs on his legs and a silver belt with the word 'ZECT' on the buckle. Over his torso was gold armor while his right shoulder had a gold beetle head as armor. His mask was that of a blue visor on a black helmet covered in three gold horns. On the left side of his belt was a strange silver Zecter with a push horn and an orange button on its back. His right wrist had a gold beetle Zecter on it. As he whistled Ode to Joy, he held three blue roses.

"A rose?" Sasword pondered.

"Focus on the Kamen Rider, scorpion Rider," Drake pointed at the figure as he stopped whistling, "Oi. Who are you, Gold Rider?"

"Death," the Rider replied.

He tossed his rose towards them and slapped the right side of his belt. The trio cried out as the gold Rider was suddenly behind them on the other side of the building. The three slowly began to fall over, their armors shattering. Drake was revealed to be a Mobian green hawk in racing gear while Sasword was a Mobian coyote in blue and red military garb. Blood poured from their dying bodies.

"This can't be...a perfect death...for me," the hedgewolf gasped out as he died on his knees, looking as if her were merely sitting.

"I just...wanted to...be the wind," the hawk coughed.

"But I hadn't...done anything yet," the coyote rasped out as he started to fall onto his face.

"Tendou...As long...as you're there..." the hawk let out before collapsing.

The three breathed their last breaths as the roses landed on them, their petals stained red from the blood. The Drake Zecter, Sasword Zecter, and TheBee Zecter nodded to each other and ran/flew off. They had to find their brother and alter his master about this at once.

* * *

"The victims were Zane codenamed 'TheBee,' Antoine codenamed 'Sasword,' and Jet codenamed 'Drake,'" a leader ZECT Trooper informed, showing a slide of the three dead Mobians in their positions upon death, "They were discovered dead four hours and twenty-seven minutes ago by the step-brother of the late Jet, Storm, who had been sent out by the late Jet's wife, Wave, to look for him. There were traces of Tachyon energy unlike any we've seen before. It appears that a Worm had achieved a second level of molting if it killed all three at one time."

_'A Worm capable of killing Kamen Riders...'_ Tsukasa thought as he skimmed the notes on all three, showing who their relatives were and if they were dead or not, _'Shame. Seems that Zane left behind a sister, Antoine left a wife and two mixed-breed kids seeing how his wife's a rabbit. And it seems that this 'Jet' guy left behind a pregnant wife and a step-brother. Poor kid. He won't get to truly know who his father was...'_

=Attention! Attention! Worms have appeared in Area 27=

"That's near a preschool!" an officer gasped.

"One where the children of the late Antoine are attending," Tsukasa included, seeing that the report included everything they wanted to know about the family members of the late Riders.

"Mobilize!" the leader roared as he and the other ZECT troopers charged out of the building.

Tsuaksa was the last one out. He looked around, making sure no one was around, and whistled. His motorcycle drove up by itself. He put on the DecaDriver and pulled a card out.

"Henshin!"

**=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE=**

* * *

"Don't let them get inside!" a ZECT-Trooper ordered as his men were firing on the Pupae Worms before one shed its skin, revealing a Mantis Worm.

"Damn!" one of the members cursed as Tendou looked down at the sight with Miyuki, the Sasword, Drake, and TheBee Zecters near her.

"I guess what you three said was true," Miyuki noted, rubbing the head of the Drake Zecter. She pulled out the Drake Grip. The Drake Zecter flew to it before Tendou raised a hand. He pointed down at the fight scene as Decade drove up, knocking over the shed Worm.

**=ATTACK RIDE: BLAST=**

Decade pulled out his RideBooker. A black handle emerged and he grasped it. A barrel emerged and multiple magenta images of the weapon appeared around it. He pulled the trigger and began to destroy the Worms with ease. He pulled up on the RideBooker and teh barrel flipped out into a sword. He turned and decapitated a Worm before turning to the standing Mantis Worm.

"You're not taking his children's lives," Decade spoke with certainty, sliding a gold card with his emblem on it into the DecaDriver.

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE=**

Nine energy cards of his gold card appeared between the two. Decade jumped high into the air, data swirling around the foot. He gave out a cry as he went through the images, vanishing every two cards. At the final card, his leg erupted in multicolored data. The foot impacted the Worm by flying side-kick into its gut. The Kaijin was sent back a few meters before exploding ina haze of green fire.

"Halt! Who are you? Identify yourself!" the ZECT-Trooper Leader demanded.

"I'm just a passing-through Warrior that will destroy ZECT. Remember that!" Decade replied as he drove off.

"Destroy ZECT?" Miyuki scowled.

"It seems my other self has started to learn of ZECT's plans as well," Tendou noted as he walked off, "7:20?"

"7:30, dear," Miyuki replied with a wink.

Tendou nodded before he ran off in a blue blur, going straight down the side of the building. TheBee Zecter looked at Miyuki, who merely smiled.

"God I love that hedgehog," Miyuki smiled as she walked down the fire escape, the three Zecters following her.

* * *

"Ah! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen nassai!" Kagami apologized as he ran into a small restaurant and began to bow before a Mobian periwinkle and white female cat with gold eyes.

"Oh, Kagami, you're just on time for work," the cat smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Kagami sighed in relief before a hand patted his shoulder.

"Nice job getting here on time, Tails," a voice spoke. He turned to look at the silver hedgehog behind him. His head had five quills in a plumage on the front with a white fluffy collar of fur, white gloves with cyan designs on them, and white and black boots with cyan designs. His gold eyes had a glint of joy in them.

"Silver-san," Tails bowed.

"Mah, mah, I told ya, call me 'Silver,' no '-san' at the end," the hedgehog laughed it off with a wave, "By the way, I've never seen Cream-chan so happy. Did ya do it?"

"Oh! Ano..." Tails blushed.

"He proposed, but no intercourse," the cat bopped the hedgehog on the back of the head.

"Ah! Blaze-chan~!" Silver whined playfully.

It was then the door's hung-up bell rang. The three turned to see a Mobian rabbit around Kagmi's age walk in. She had cream and orange fur, almost akin to peach slices floating in cream. Her ears went down to her knees while she wore an orange dress-shirt and blue jeans. Floating around her was a strange cyan and pale-yellow creature, around the size of a hand and a half. It had stubby little arms, pink fairy wings, and a floating pale-yellow dot above its head with big light-blue eyes. On its neck was a small red bow.

"Oh, congrats, Cream-chan~!" Silver beamed, "I'll be an uncle yet!"

"Honestly, Silver," Blaze rolled her eyes as the rabbit did as well.

"Ne, ne, ne. Where ya gonna have the wedding? Oh! Why not here?" Silver grinned.

"H-Here?" Kagami repeated.

"It would be nice," Cream replied.

"Chao!" the creature with her agreed with a nod.

"Yeah. We don't really care much for formal thing," Kagami noted, "And this place is perfect. All the memories here..."

"Like the time you two first met as co-workers!" Silver grinned playfully.

"Don't bring that up!" the two blushed heavily before Kagami dragged Silver away.

"...How much longer?" Blaze asked, a small sad smile forming on her face.

"They say...less than a week, possibly in the next three days," Cream replied.

"Then we'll have it by tomorrow," Blaze nodded, gently hugging the rabbit.

"Thank you," Cream nodded, "It will be nice. Ne, Cheese?"

"Chao!" the small creature agreed sadly.

"It will be okay," Cream smiled gently as she hugged the tiny creature, "When one life ends, another begins."

* * *

The Gold Rider sat on his knees before a small potted plant, a blue rose in it. He gently picked up a watering can and began to give the rose a drink, keeping the water away from the petals.

"Come on, Ketaros. Speak up, will ya?" a bronze Rider resembling the Gold Rider but with a different set on 'mandibles' on his mask whined to a silver version of them with a single beetle horn on his mask.

"..."

"Come on, Caucasus, why not help me with him?" the bronze Rider asked.

"...He will talk when he talks, Hercus. Now be quiet or your tears and blood will color my rose," Caucasus threatened.

"Ulp. Okay, okay," Hercus replied as he back away from the others before slumping, "No one wants to talk with me..."

"That's because you're nothing but wasted space, Hercus," Ketaros spoke in a cold voice.

"OI, OI ,OI!" Hercus snapped in annoyance.

* * *

"You're looking at those cards again?" Tsukasa and Roll looked up at Nicole and away from the blank cards.

"Yeah. One of these cards let me turn into Kabuto. It means that the DecaDriver is connected to the nine Riders in some way," Tsukasa noted.

"This world sure is amazing. It has the same moon and stars as back home, but we have to deal with strange wormy Kaijin that can turn into someone else," Roll noted, "It reminds me of the Skrull from Marvel Comics."

"..." Nicole facepalmed, recalling how Roll had a 'secret' collection of comics from America that she liked to read before falling asleep.

"Skrulls? You gotta be kidding me..." Tsukasa muttered, "Power copying, shape shifting, and memory copying. Yet Tendou is capable of spotting one. Just how is he able to do that?"

"He said that he walks 'Heaven's Path,' correct?" Nicole pondered, "Then it's safe to say that it's because he follows that path that he's able to do so."

"I see..." Tsukasa nodded.

* * *

"You seem happy," Miyuki noted as she chopped up some fish.

"Of course I am," Tails replied as he scrubbed the kitchen table, "The wedding's soon."

Miyuki nodded. She had met the lovely bride-to-be a few times. Never did expect him to propose until next year, though. Him proposing just a week ago surprised her, especially when she said 'yes.' She flipped the fish in her pan and began to saute it a little.

"Just remember what Tendou's Obaa-chan once said: 'Marriage is a dangerous gamble, for it bets your normal life,'" Miyuki quoted.

"I still don't get some of the meanings behind them..." Kagami sighed, "Ano...Nee-chan? I..." he began before a knocking sound was heard from the front door, "Eh?"

"Could you please get that, otouto?" Miyuki asked as she put the finishing touches on dinner.

"S-sure, Nee-chan," Tails nodded as he went to go answer the front door while thinking, _'I'll talk to her about it another time.'_

When he opened the door, a snow-white mobian Hedgewolf wearing a baby blue vest on top of a pink shirt with a star on it, the shirt stretched a bit by her C-sized breast, rose colored jeans, and rose colored running shoes. He saw that her blue eyes were reddened from crying nonstop.

"Ellie-sama?" Tails blinked before the fox was hugged by the Hedgewolf as she began to sob.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Miyuki pondered, managing to finish the meal.

"O...Onii-chan...He...He's..." Ellie choked out.

TheBee Zecter buzzed before poking out of Miyuki's left kimono sleeve and flew over to Ellie, nuzzling her cheek. She looked over at the insect-based machine as it flew around in an 'infinity' symbol.

"Th...thank you, Zabee..." Ellie sniffled, letting go of the twin-tailed fox as the Zecter landed on her shoulder.

"He told me and Tendou what happened," Miyuki informed as the Sasword and Drake Zecters emerged from her sleeves, "Though he was the last one to show up after these two. He must have waited until you got the news before telling us."

"...Arigatou, Zabee," Ellie sniffled before Miyuki pulled her into a soft embrace.

"You're staying with us until you're at least a bit healed," Miyuki ordered, "You may relapse if you stay in your place for the time being."

"...H-Hai..." Ellie nodded before the two girls let out a squeak in surprise before a gasping and panting Zabee Zecter zipped out between their mashed-together covered busts.

"Just so we're clear, I thought that shaking was you," Miyuki pointed out, causing Ellie to give a dry giggle for the attempt at trying to cheer her up.

* * *

Tsukasa drove along a highway. Apparently, he didn't have to be at work that day. He kept the ZECT radio that was on his uniform just to be safe.

=We've got a Worm near Area 3-J, over=

Seems like it was a good idea for him to do that. He put his DecaDriver on.

"Henshin!"

**=KAMEN RIDE:=**

He pushed the sides in, keeping a hand on the handlebars.

**=DECADE=**

* * *

A metallic blue and silver Honda motorcycle drove up to a ZECT van as another ZECTTrooper was thrown through a wall by a Pupae Worm. the masked rider got off it and removed his blue kuwagata-themed helmet, revealing Kagami. He hadn't slept well the other night because of what happened in his house around dinner. He strapped on a belt similar to the one Tendou had. He raised a hand into the air and a blue and yellow stag beetle Zecter flew into it. On the opposite side of its back, facing away from the mandibles, was a blue button while the middle had a clear screen.

"Henshin!" Kagami declared as he slid the stag beetle into place on his belt.

**=HENSHIN=**

Hexagonal tachyon energy raced along his body, changing into a Rider armor and adjusting his height to that of an adult human's. The armor was almost akin to Kabuto's Masked Form. The only difference was that the bits of red had been replaced with blue-almost cobalt-coloring with the blue masking replaced by yellow masking. On his shoulders were two impressive cannon-like blasters. He was about to charge into battle when a motor revving stopped him.

**=ATTACK RIDE: BLAST=**

A barrage of magenta lasers slammed into the Pupae Worm before Decade on his Machine Decadeer slammed into it, knocking it over. Decade stopped his motorcycle as the blue Rider gasped quietly.

"That's...!"

**=ATTACK RIDE: SLASH=**

His RideBooker gained a handle. Decade pulled it out and a small blade emerged from it. The blade glowed with data and extended out to be as long as a leg. The Worm charged at him. Decade swung his blade and an afterimage followed it in a magenta trail. Decade made five more slashes in different directions, the afterimage following. The last slash sent the Worm tumbling back. It began to molt.

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE=**

Ten cards depicting a gold image of Decade symbol appeared before the magenta Rider. His right leg glowed with a barcode before he jumped into the air. He proceeded to do a flying side-kick through the ten cards, disappearing and reappearing every two cards or so. With going through the final card, he slammed into the Worm just as it finished shedding, causing it to die in a green explosion.

"Easy as always," Decade chuckled, looking around the shrine before him.

"You..."

"Eh?" Decade blinked before turning around, seeing the stag beetle Rider glaring at him.

"I found you...Akuma(Demon)!"

"Who are you calling a devil?!" Decade demanded.

Gatack tapped the mandibles on the Gatack Zecter, causing his armor to loosen up with sparks of energy racing off it. He grasped it tightly by the upper mandible.

"Cast Off!" Gatack declared as he pulled the mandibles back all the way.

**=CAST OFF=**

Decade barely dodged the assault of armor parts, revealing a body similar in design to Kabuto. Two stag beetle mandibles raised up to the sides of his helmet, completing the change. On his shoulders were two curved blades.

**=CHANGE: STAG BEETLE=**

"I heard you would eventually appear!" Gatack declared as he began to punch and kick at the Kamen Rider from another Seikai, "To kill all the Riders! Just like you did with Jet, Antoine, and my sister's best friend's brother!"

"What?! I didn't kill them, dammit!" Decade barked before tossing Gatack away from him.

The two began to grapple once more before moving away from each other. Gatack released a roundhouse kick, but Decade caught the leg and threw him back. He was about to move when another Worm slashed the magenta Rider. Gatack pressed a blue button three times before putting his Zecter's mandibles back in place.

**=ONE - TWO - THREE=**

"Out of the way!" Gatack roared, "Rider Kick!"

**=RIDER KICK=**

Tachyon energy flared up between his 'mandibles' before racing into his right foot. He jumped and did a swinging kick at the Worm, destroying it. Nearby, Nicole and Roll ran up before Tendou stopped them both with a raised hand.

"T-Tendou-san...!" Roll gasped.

"..." Tendou narrowed his eyes at the two fighting.

"Tendou-san, why are they fighting?" Nicole gulped, the two girls recalling images of their dreams, the red Rider being replaced with Gatack.

"They need to stop! If they fight..." Roll whimpered.

"In this case, we may as well try fighting," Decade shrugged as his RideBooker engaged Sword Mode once more while Gatack held his two swords, "I might be able to recover something."

**=ATTACK RIDE: SLASH=**

"..." Tendou looked over at the steps nearby as the two began to fight with their blades, Decade showing his skills were superior in their styles.

"I'll kill you for killing Zane, you Akuma!" Gatack roared, "Clock Up!"

**=CLOCK UP=**

Decade screamed as multiple sparks erupted off his armor before Gatack appeared nearby.

**=CLOCK OVER=**

Unaware to them, a lone figure observed them near the steps. His body seemed to be egg-shaped and hidden by a brown trench-coat and brown hat. He adjusted his blue glasses with a white glove before he turned away.

"Decade...You shouldn't be in this world!" the man declared to himself.

A silvery mist washed over him before moving past the two fighting Riders and to the steps of the temple. Two figures emerged from the mist.

"No way..." Gatack gasped, "Z-Zane! Jet!"

"Aniki...there are Riders here too," Jet noted, wearing a black leather jacket with a rusty-red shirt and torn black jeans.

"Yeah...Ikuze, aibou," Zane, wearing the same outfit with a rusty-green shirt and chains on him, ordered.

The two dead Mobians held up a pair of grasshopper-based Zecters. One was green and the other was a rusty-red.

"Henshin," both spoke in unison, putting the bugs on Henshin Belts.

**=CHANGE: PUNCH/KICK HOPPER=**

Hexagonal Tachyon energy raced along their bodies. They wore the same armor, but different in color. Both wore black jumpsuit with Rider Form-akin armor based upon grasshoppers. A gold grasshopper 'leg' was on Kick Hopper (Zane's) left leg while Punch Hopper (Jet's) right arm had it. Kick Hopper's 'mouth' was gold while the 'bug eyes' were scarlet while the 'bug eyes' of Punch Hopper were a milky white.

"Zane! I...I thought you were killed! There was a body and everything!" Gatack gulped as Kick Hopper slowly approached him.

"I did die. I went to Hell," Gatack's eyes widened at that, "Now...we are out to find the place even deeper than Hell."

Kick Hopper charged at the stunned Gatack before slamming a foot into his mask/helmet. Nearby, Punch Hopper threw a left hook at Decade.

* * *

"It's done!" Blaze beamed happily, holding up a completed wedding dress.

"It's marvelous," Miyuki noted as Ellie nodded.

"It'll look adorable on Cream-chan, ne?" Silver turned to the rabbit that sat at a table nearby.

"Chao-chao-chao!" Cheese cried out in panic.

"Cream-chan!" Blaze cried out, dropping the dress.

"Oh no..." Miyuki whispered in shock.

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Decade:**

**?-?-?: The one who will destroy everything...Decade! **

**Roll: The populace...they're turning into Worms! **

**Tendou: She's...my little sister. **

**Blaze: Cream-chan is...! **

**Tendou: A present to celebrate your marriage from me. **

**Silver: As long as you two are together... **

**Decade: ZECT has betrayed the world for the Worms by creating three Riders from Worms. **

**Gatack: This is for Zane! Hyper Cast Off! **

**Kabuto: Now...Show it. **

**Nicole: 'Final Form Ride?' **

**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything! **

**Photo 3: Transcendent **


End file.
